


if you're always frowning

by sousuke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuke/pseuds/sousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody will know when you're truly hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're always frowning

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of the Female Titan arc.

The first time Levi came to his chambers after he had retired for the evening, Eren assumed he had been drinking. There were very few other explanations that he could think of that weren’t either completely illogical or involving the idea that Levi’s libido functioned like a regular human being, which, admittedly, he was almost less inclined to believe than the possibility of a doppelgänger. 

"I’m frustrated," Levi had said, and Eren’s gaze dropped as if afraid of the sight he might miss if he didn’t look immediately, unabashedly. He’d watched as Levi’s deft fingers unclasped the button of his fly, as he assumed permission to enter the room and approached Eren with a hollow expression. A disgruntled scowl had curled the boy’s lips and trademark lines had creased his brow, but even as he stuttered protests brimming with bravado, Eren couldn’t think of any reasons not to accept the unspoken proposition.

Too long had Eren idolised Levi, and although he had never particularly — or consciously — yearned for him or his affections, he had thought for a moment what it might feel like to be able to say he’d been considered an equal by the renown captain of Scouting Legion. He wondered if they would find solace within each other, or drive out the empty echoes of the castle halls they had once shared with soldiers who had since fallen. At that time, he’d perhaps been too romantic, too naive, in his expectations of sex. But why else would they call it something as soft as ‘making love’?

-

Eren’s body is a careful balance of discomfort and bliss. His fingers hurt from gripping the lip of the headboard, his hips sting from where short nails have left impressions, the top of his skull is surely bruised from occasionally butting into the wall, and a cold sheen of sweat feels unsettling upon his flushed skin. But if Eren’s ragged moans and shameless huffs, his blushing cock and gaping mouth, if his curled toes and shivering limbs are not enough to compensate then he is certain, at least, that the indescribable pleasure emanating from his backside through to his core is reason enough to endure Hell or high water.

Levi is graceful but unrestrained with his actions; his movements are fluid but he does little to quiet the vulgar sound of his balls smacking against Eren’s skin, and his pace is catered to what feels best for himself more than the reactions it evokes from the dribbling mess on its hands and knees in front of him. Eren knows that Levi tries to satisfy him somewhat, but he also knows that he won’t attempt to hold back an orgasm for the sake of letting Eren finish first. Eren’s known since that first time what kind of agreement they had come to — where Levi uses Eren’s body to please himself and Eren laps up the opportunity with both a burning lust and a heartrending confusion.

Levi swallows a grunt, pauses between thrusts for a few suspended seconds once, twice, and on the third he lets his penis pull out enough to rest the rosy head against Eren’s hole as the tails of his climax taper off. Eren, too, clenches more muscles than he takes notice of and steadies his weight with one hand to stroke himself with the other, gritting his back teeth at the sensation of Levi ejaculating inside him. It’s all very mindless, just going through the motions and indulging in the physical feelings of satisfaction and rapture, but when he comes as well and the afterglow sets in, it shifts awkwardly around them and all he really has left to focus on is the cold, wet trail of semen that gracelessly dribbles down his legs.

Eren drops his head onto the pillow below him and eases his body to lay on his stomach. He waits for Levi to leave as he usually does, to part with nothing more than an order to clean everything up sufficiently, but tonight he seems to linger on the edge of the mattress for longer than usual. Between his own gasps to compose his breathing, Eren hears the captain mutter a reflection of the words that had started their meaningless affair, but he notes the melancholy in his tone and resents the pain it wreaks in his soul.

"I’m frustrated."


End file.
